1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to semiconductor processing, and more specifically, to an interrupter region for an inductive element.
2. Related Art
Inductive elements formed over semiconductor substrates result in the formation of eddy currents within the substrate. An inductive element may include an inductor, or any other type of circuit which includes an inductor coil, such as, for example, a transformer, balun, antenna, motor, etc. The quality (Q) factor of an inductive element is inversely proportional to these eddy currents squared. Therefore, by reducing eddy currents, the performance of an inductive element may be improved.